Damned
by LililolipopD
Summary: 7000 years ago a Baby Girl was born, but she was different, and when I say different... I MEAN different. She was born of the Pooka race, but even though she was an entirely different species, she was still different... She... Was... DAMNED. WARNING: May be Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**LINE**

_The Púca, (Irish for Spirit/Ghost) Pooka, Phouka, Phooka, Phooca or Púka, is a Creature of Irish Folklore, considered to be bringers of both good and bad fortune, they can either help or hinder communities. The creature were said to be Shape-changers which could take the appearance of black horses, goats, dogs and rabbits. No matter what shape the Pooka takes its fur is always dark. It most commonly takes the form of a sleek black horse with a flowing mane and golden eyes. There are even stories of some Pooka being blood-thirsty, Vampire-like creatures. Other stories even say they are man eating beings, hunting down, killing and eating their victims. The Pooka is a creature of the mountains and the hills and in those regions there are stories of it appearing on the 1st of November and providing prophecies and warnings to those who consult it and help wary travelers find their way._

**LINE**

**London's P.O.V**

A Pooka is a humanoid rabbit. But a select few are called _Damned Pooka;_ they are the ones that have Dark or Black fur and Golden eyes. I am one of them.

My name is Carmilla .L. O'Hare and I was seventeen when I died. I bet your wondering, 'How did you die?', well I was killed. Killed by my own parents and sister. 'Why?', I hear you ask? Well let me explain.

**LINE**

**No P.O.V**

"Aaaaw their so cute." One of the Midwives said holding up the biggest girl, the child's ear popped out of the blanket she had wrapped around herself.

"But this one doesn't have the crown." Another midwife picked up the other, smaller, twin.

"What do you mean?" Asked the King, letting go of his mate's hand to go over and look at the child. The Midwife handed over the child and the father stroked the child's forehead where an image of a crown should be. "That's strange." Said the King, furrowing his brow.

"What's wrong Askine? What's wrong with my babies!?" Asked the queen in a panic, her snow white fur matted to her body with blood and sweat.

Askine handed over the child to the queen. "She doesn't have her marking is all, Elizabeth. Nothing the healer can't handle." Askine sat beside Elizabeth, while she stroked the snow white fur on the infant's forehead.

"I hope so." Elizabeth whispered, a tear forming in her eye. Askine took the other child from the other midwife. "Let's name them." Suggested Elizabeth.

"Hmmm how about… Charlotte Rose for this one?" He pointed at the wailing child in his arms with his nose.

"Charlotte Rose Delaine." She tested the name on her tongue. "What about the runt?" She smiled down at the sleeping child in her arms.

"You name her." Askine said looking up at his mate with loving eyes.

She smiled back. "How about… Carmilla?" She looked down at her child.

"Yeah… Carmilla London's Delaine. How about it?" He looked at the sleeping child and then back to the still wailing one in his arms.

"I like it, sounds nice." She smiled at both her children.

"Sorry to interrupt this precious family moment, but we must bathe the Queen before the blood dries." Elizabeth looked at the Midwife.

"Help me up then. Askine, will you bring them into our room and put them to sleep please?" The Queen asked her mate. He nodded and the midwife helped the Queen into the hot rose-scented bath.

The King brought his two daughters into the room and laid them in their cradle. He sighed, stroking Charlotte's forehead where the Delaine crown symbol was. He looked to his eldest daughter. The Runt. "What are we going to do with you?" He asked himself.

Askine sighed once more, lay down in his bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**LINE**

**Three weeks later**

The King and Queen's children had opened their eyes on a cold November's Day, Charlotte had Sparkling, Ocean-Blue eyes and Carmilla had Ice- Blue eyes, they were almost white as snow with a few flecks of light blue in them.

On this day Elizabeth and Askine brought their eldest daughter to the Village healer. On the way to the healers hut they were met with stares from the peasants. A little girl, dressed in an old apron, a raggy brown dress and an off-white bonnet came up to the Queen.

"This is for your baby, your Majesty." The child smiled at Elizabeth. She took in the child's appearance, dirty blonde fur with ginger blobs of fur splattered around messily, it looked as if she'd not had a good wash for a long time and her fur was all unkempt. She handed the Queen a Lily Lollipop flower.

Elizabeth just stared at the half-destroyed flower in distaste and walked on, leaving the child standing where she was.

When the King and Queen reached the healers the King ordered his guards to stand and keep watch while they went inside. The two Guards didn't say anything they just stood each side of the entrance, pointing their scythes at each other in a criss-cross way.

"Who is it?" A weak voice asked, it sounded as if it had been dragged through a field of sand-paper.

"It is Askine and Elizabeth; we are here to seek your knowledge Healer." Askine said his voice full confidence.

"Do come over then and I will bathe you in my knowledge." The old woman cackled.

They walked into the next room only to see a short, wrinkly, patchy, hunched-over, pink furred Pooka mixing something grey in a pot atop a table.

"So, what is it you want to know?" Asked the Healer, stopping what she was doing and looking at them with her Sparkling fuchsia eyes

"Well, as you know we had twins three weeks ago, but one… but one…" The Queen trailed off.

"One was born without the crown." The King finished for his mate, who was staring at the floor.

The Healer's eyes widened. "Show me, show me." She reached for the child and the Queen handed her over.

The Healer walked over to the table and threw the grey powdered substance on the ground causing it to make a tiny explosion. She laid the child on the table and un-wrapped her from the blanket. The child shivered and sneezed in response.

The Healer plucked a hair from the child and put it in a bowl, she grabbed a hand-full of green powder and put that in the bowl too and she mixed it up with a bit of water. Last of all she poured it all out on a smaller table. And she looked…

She turned around with a fearful look on her face and took a deep breath and let it out again. She picked up the child and gave her to the King, who was ready and waiting.

She looked them both in the eye.

"Your child is doomed to be… one of the," She paused.

"One of the what? TELL ME!" The Queen shook her by the shoulders. The King told her to calm down and she calmed down a little bit.

"She is destined to be… one of the _Damned."_

**LINE**

The little girl with the splotched fur stood outside a hut opposite the one the King, Queen and Healer were in. She walked up to the entrance. Nobody seemed to notice her; it was as if she wasn't even there. She looked past the guards, into the hut, where the little girl who would change everything lay… And smiled.

The Little girl walked away, the flower in her hand. She walked to the edge of the forest, but nobody noticed her changing. The flower turned into a heart shaped watch, her fur disappeared and her brown dress turned into a yellow suit, her feet adorned Wellington boots. And _He _smiled.

Desmond Tiny was back. And no one was going to spoil his fun.

**LINE**

**I have surprised myself, I didn't mean to write a chapter, I just meant to write out my plot… Oh well hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!**

**PEACE, LOVE AND CHOCOLATE**

**Lil xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**LINE**

**A Few Hours Later**

"What are we to do Askine?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I really don't know." He sighed, his face in his hands. "We really can't _do _anything, all we can do is hope against hope that she won't shift." He looked up, his once bright and happy Blue eyes, now dull and sad.

"But what if she _does _Askine? What if she turns out like Grandmama?.. This is all my bloody fault." Elizabeth clutched the fur on her face and let out a raspy cry.

He walked over to her. "It's not your fault love," He pried her hands from her face and held them each side of her chubby face. "It's nobody's fault, she was born that way and we can't do anything about it." He wiped away her tears, her hands still in his.

"But think of the shame!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"We'll work through it." He pulled her to his chest and put his chin on her head. She shook her head from her position at his chest.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, I planned it all out. You, Me, our kits…" She sniffed and buried her face deeper into his chest. "It was supposed to be perfect. But it's awful!" She turned her head to he left and stared into space. "I just don't know Askine, I just don't know."

Askine kissed her left ear. "We'll think of something." He breathed in her scent. "We will." He closed his eyes.

There was silence…

Elizabeth lifted her head, causing Askine to open his eyes.

"I know what to do." She whispered, her nose twitched. "We get rid of her!" She looked at him with a crazed look in her eyes. His eyes widened.

"ELIZABETH," He exclaimed. "I WILL NOT KILL MY OWN DAUGHTER!" He let go of her like she had the plague.

"No Askine, not kill her." She whispered walked over to him, her brown eyes crazed and staring. "Get _rid _of her. We can raise Charlotte and give away London. Nobody will know." She was only a meter away from him now. Her voice was calm, void of emotion.

"I WON'T DO IT. YOU'VE GONE MAD, WOMAN!" He looked at her with disgust. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She tilted her head.

"Nothing is _wrong _with me, it's just logic. We don't want her, we give her away… Simple." She explained, as if the child was some old blankets or food.

"Your talking rubbish Elizabeth. This is your own flesh and blood your talking about." He glared at her.

"If your not with me, then your against me Askine, it really is your choice." She looked at her feet and then back up to him. She tilted her head so it was almost resting on her neck.

Askine's nose wrinkled up and he snarled. "We don't have to do this Eli-"

"I said, your either with me or against me." She scratched her cheek, where her tears lay dried.

He looked in the corner and mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, walking a few inches closer to him.

"I said… I'm… I'm with you." He put his head in his hands.

She smiled, pulled his hands away and held them each side of his head. "I knew you would see it my way." She kissed him sweetly, he pulled back after a few seconds.

"I love you." He said, his voice low and raspy.

"I love you too." She kissed him again, this time more passionately.

**LINE**

**4 AM, The Frozen Woods**

Elizabeth Ran through the woods on all fours, her royal green robe flapping in the wind. There was a colony of Damned Pookas in this forest and she was going to find them.

She stood, adjusting the child strapped to her chest. She could have sworn somebody was following her. She looked at the compass in her hand. North-East. She was going the right way at least, she looked around to make sure nobody was following her. She saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye and looked around.

Nothing there. She went down on all fours again and was about to run. _SNAP._

She definitely heard it that time, for sure.

_SNAP._

She got into a panic, somebody was definitely following her. She ran.

A few minutes later she stopped for air, she looked around, nobody was there, she sighed and looked down at the child strapped to her chest, she glared and flicked the child's nose.

Carmilla sneezed and reached up to rub her assaulted nose.

_SNAP._

Elizabeth gasped and looked around. Before she knew it a blade was pressed to her throat.

"Move and your dead." Said the Pooka, he sounded like he was in his early forties.

Elizabeth shivered in fear. "What-what do you want of me?" She asked. The child sneezed.

She closed her eyes tight, expecting the worse.

"..What's that you got there?" He pulled back the robe slightly and when he saw the child he pulled the blade back. "I'm sorry miss, are you going to the Village opposite?" He looked at her. Her mouth was agape.

"You-Your not going to kill me?" She asked, he laughed.

"Oh no miss, I was just going to rob you." He stroked his whiskers with his blade. "But you have nothing but the child soo..." He shrugged and put away the knife.

"Do you know the way to the Damned Village?" Elizabeth asked.

"But your fur is white, I saw it." He said, tilting his head. He wore alot of clothes, a balaclava, a heavy coat, a pair of furry boots, leather gloves, heavy trousers, a brown tunic and a fedora that covered the top of his face.

"It is, but I'm looking for the Damned Village." She tried again. "Please?" She asked.

"What buisiness do you have there?" He asked.

"None of yours, thats for sure." She glared at him.

He took a long shrug and started to walk off. "If you won't cooperate, I won't." He walked a few meters away.

"WAIT!" She cried after him. "My cousin is a Damned and I want to go visit her." She lied.

"Why would you visit her? She's a _Damned._" He asked.

"Enough talk, now bring me to the Village." She stomped her foot at him, showing her anger.

He started walking, she followed after him with her head down.

"What's your name by the way," He asked.

"Elizebeth." She said, trying not to make conversation.

"My name's Rax O'Hare." He said, she just nodded and he sighed.

After a few minutes of walking he tapped his foot on the ground. "Lets take a shortcut." He said and jumped in the tunnel he created. She jumped in after im and ran on all fours. He was running bipedal for some reason.

The opening was up ahead and she jumped up, quickly followed by Rax. "I have to go, I'll see you around." He said, nodded his head and jumped back into the tunnel. She was on her own with the child once again. She could hear music and laughing from the village.

"How am I supposed to get her in there without making a scene?" She asked herself. She looked around from her spot in the bushes.

There was no way in without being seen. She took a deap breath, she was going to have to run in and drop the child and run out again, not stopping until she got home.

She readied herself to spring, coiling her muscles and then she let them go, jumping over a group of four Damned having a picnic with their kits. She ran to the center of the place, placed the child on the floor and ran again. A male ran at her and the floor opened up beneath her, she yelped and jumped over it. Another picked up a plank of wood and threw it at her. She ducked.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" An elderly Pooka walked out in front of her, she stopped and ran in the opposite direction. There was a fence. She could jump it and she would be free.

A skinny female tackled her to the ground just as she was about to pounce. "I GOT HER!" She cried, Elizabeth threw dirt at her eyes and the female cried out. Elizabeth ran out from beneath her, jumped the fence and ran. She smiled, she had got away with it!

**LINE**

"What is it?" and "Is it a bomb?" Were the collective gasps from the early-risers of the Damned village.

"It moved." A little girl, no older that two said and hopped over to the bundle of cloth.

"GEORGIA COME BACK HERE!" Cried her Mother. Georgia didn't listen, she pulled back the blanket wrapped around the 'bomb' and gasped, she reached down and pulled out...

The others gasped.

A snow white baby Pooka.

**LINE**

**The Last part was short I know, I know. But guess what?... I GOT MY LAPPY BACK WOOHOO! *happy dance***

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. From me to you. BTW Review!**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate**

**Lil xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

******Hi peeps i'm finally updating. I know, I know, but please don't throw watermelons at me *hides behind couch and whimpers***

**ON TO LE- *********gets hit by watermelon***** OOF**

**LINE**

Everybody walked over to Georgia and cooed at the child.

"I wonder what her name is?" Asked Georgia, looking at her Mum.

"There's a tag around her neck Georgia, look." A little boy, a little skinnier than Georgia said, he pointed to the tag tied around the baby's neck. "What does it say mummy?" He asked their Mother.

"Hand me the child Georgia," Georgia gave the baby over to their mother and she read it the tag, mumbling to herself as she did. "Carmilla-Londonus... Hmm no surname." She said while she turned the tag around.

"Move out of the way!" Said a booming voice. The elder came through the small crowd and stood in front of the chubby female with the baby, he looked down at the infant. "What is her name Lorreta?" He asked looking at her with his cloudy, grey eyes.

"Her name is Carmilla-Londonus, Elder." Lorreta said obediently. The Elder nodded and held out his arms for the child. Lorreta handed over Carmilla. The Elder looked down at the child and blindly stroked her ear. He sniffed.

"I know this scent." He mumbled, "Annabeth come here please." He said, a few seconds later a short, elderly female wandered over to his side.

"Yes Elder?" She asked.

He sniffed. "You are to look after this child." He held out the child to her.

She took the child, "But Elder, I am much too old, I've had my young, lived my life I would be grateful if you'd pick one of the young infertile females to look after her." She held the infant back out to him.

He tilted his head. "Are you questioning my reasons?" He asked calmly.

"Oh no Elder I was just-" He cut her off.

"Good." And he walked off to his hut.

Annabeth was left speechless, holding the infant. "What are you going to do Annabeth?" Asked the skinny female from before.

"I-I-I don't know.." Annabeth licked her suddenly dry lips. She shook her head and blinked, not beleiving this for a second, she looked down at the child in her arms, staring into her blue orbs. "What am I to do Carmilla?" She asked the child, tickling her cheek, the infant cooed in response.

"You'll need somebody to help you Annabeth." The skinny female pointed out, looking at the child longingly, wishing she was hers, after a bit she looked up at Annabeth again.

"Let us go build a nest for the baby, then we can sort everything else out." Said Annabeth as she started walking toward her hut.

"Georgia, Luke, you go with Melissa to gather straw ok?" Loretta looked at the skinny female -Melissa-, for her concent. Melissa scoffed and rolled her eyes. She held out her hands for the children to take.

"C'mon, lets go ask the farmer for some of his straw." Luke and Georgia grabbed a hand each and dragged Mellissa in the direction of the farmer's feilds.

Loretta shook her head fondly and turned to follow Annabeth into her hut, Annabeth sat in her armchair and started stroking the baby's forehead. "What am I gonna do with you Carmilla? I don't know if I'm able to look after kits anymore."

"Nonsence!" Said Loretta, walking over to them. "Age is just a number Annabeth. Your the one who told me that." Annabeth looked up at Loretta and furrowed her brow.

"It isn't fair for me to have this child, when there are many in the village who are infertile. I have had my children, they have left me, I don't wan't to go through that again Loretta. Its not fair on me, and its not fair on the other females here. I don't even have a mate to share her with!" She shook her head. "The Elder must have lost his marbles." She laughed.

"The Elder does things for a reason Annabeth," She held Annabeth's hand in her's and rubbed it with her thumb. "And besides, your brother Rax is due home this month, he can help you!" Loretta smiled brightly at Annabeth.

"I suppose he could, but I'm not sure, you remember what happened don't you?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure he's fine Annabeth. It's been six years, he must be healed by now." Annabeth shook her head and was about to say something but she was cut off.

They heard the door slam open and Luke's hih pitched but loud voice boomed through the walls .

"MUUUUM WE GOT THE STRAAAW AND GRACE AND MELISSA ARE COVERED IN IT 'CUZ THEY WERE MESSING AROUND! BUT I PROMISE I WASN'T!"

"YOU LIAR, YOUR THE ONE WHO PUSHED US!" They heard Grace's voice cry and the little light-grey Pookas ran in, Grace trying, but failing to catch Luke.

Melissa walked in carrying an armful of straw, half of it covering her body. "I am not taking them anywhere ever again." She said, glaring at Loretta and dropping the straw on the ground. Loretta walked over and started picking straw from her ears.

"You and I both know thats not true, Mellissa." Loretta laughed as Mellissa shook herself, trying to get the rest of the straw from her fur. Mellissa grumbled and picked up some of the straw on the ground.

"Where are you putting the nest?" She asked Annabeth.

"Umm.. My room... I guess." She blinked seeming unsure of herself. Mellissa shrugged and walked out into the corridor, Georgia followed, but Luke stayed.

Georgia was halfway to the room when she realized her twin wasn't there, she peeped round the doorframe. "Luke, are you coming or not?" She asked, letting her ears and head drop to the left.

"I'll be in in a minute, I just wanna say hi to Carmilla" He walked up to Carmilla. "I'm gonna go for a bit, but I'll be back soon." He touched her nose and walked out of the room

"Kids these days, you don't know if they're three or twelve." Loretta chuckled and looked back at Annabeth, who had a smile on her face, Loretta shook her head with fondness.

"Are you two gonna help us or what?!" Mellissa shouted from the next room, causing Carmilla to wake and start wailing. Annabeth started cooing the child and Loretta walked out to help them build the nest.

_This might not be so bad after all. _Annabeth smiled at the quieting child in harms.

**LINE**

**Five Years Later**

"LUKE, CARRIE! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Screamed Georgia as she bounded after the two laughing Pookas.

Georgia was covered in Green paint and pink glitter feathers and was running through a clearing trying to catch the two Pookas with green paint on their hands.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US! NEVER!" Roared Luke as he bounded up a tree. Carmilla tripped over a root and fell, she tried to scramble up but fell back down, Georgia took this opportunity and jumped on her and started rubbing her paint soaked hands into the younger girl's face.

"LUKE HEL- pllffft" Georgia rubbed her hands over Carmilla's mouth and back up to her forehead as Carmilla screamed as she was plastered with paint and feathers.

"SORRY CARRIE EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Luke roared and bounded to the next tree and the next.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Carmilla screamed and shook her fist. "LET ME UP GEORGIA!" Carmilla tried to push Georgia off her but only succeded in making Georgia tickle her.

"AAAGH TICKLE TORTURE!" She screamed. "LUKE YOU ARE SO- BAHAHAHAHA-DEEEEEAAAAAAAD!" She squealed and Georgia stopped and held Carmilla's hands at her sides.

"If you help me get back at Luke I'll let you up?" The Larger Girl raised a dark grey eyebrow at her.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "Fiiiine… Now let me up." She kicked her legs trying to get the older girl off her.

"Promise?" Georgia lifted a green eyebrow.

"I promise." Carmilla sighed lifting a hand up. Georgia got off Carmilla and pulled her up by the hand.

"Ok so how are we going to get back at him?" Georgia rubbed her hands together and grinned evilly.

Carmilla thought for a moment. "I know." She whispered her prank in Georgia's ear and her ears perked up in intrest.

"Uh-huh... Ooooh... Yeah?.." She clasped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't burst out laughing. "You are so mean." Georgia laughed.

"Payback time." Carmilla grinned and rubbed her hands together.

**LINE**

**Again I'm sorry for not updating, I was gonna two days ago because I had it written, but guess what happened?.. I deleted it -_-. I am so stupid. **

**Ok send me a prank in a reveiw and I'll pick my fave ^o^ **

**Peace, Love and Chocolate**

**Lil xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got no reviews... none... not one Prank to use... I feel forgotten *forever alone face*. I hope you like this chapter and you better give me lots of reveiws... *sniffle***

**ON TO LE STOREH**

**LINE**

"This is going to be epic." Georgia laughed, as she tied some rope to a root of a tree.

"Of course it will, I thought of it after all." Carmilla said proudly, puffing out her chest. Georgia rolled her eyes and threw the other end of the rope up to Carmilla, who was sitting on a high branch.

Carmilla didn't catch it.

Carmilla glared at Georgia as the rope fell to the floor. "Throw it properly Georgia." Georgia's mouth dropped and was going to say something but she thought better of it.

After a few more tries Carmilla finaly caught the rope, she secured it on a broken branch on the main one and jumped down, she tied the rope in a loop and smiled at their handywork.

"And how is this going to work? How do we even know he's going to even step in the trap?" Georgia asked, sitting in a rock.

"If he doesn't I'll eat my hat, cross my heart." She held up one hand and crossed her heart with the other.

"But you don't own a hat." Georgia furrowed her brow.

"Eh Tomato, Tomatoe." She made sure the rope was secure before starting to walk away.

Georgia sighed in exasperation and followed.

LINE

As Luke walked through the village with his freind Damein, he took the time to laugh at the prank he pulled on his sister.

"What's so funny?" Damein asked as he started to walk backwards in front of Luke.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Luke smirked and started walking on all fours.

"Oh c'mon tell me." Damein whined.

Luke rolled his eyes. "A prank I pulled on Georgia. Carrie and I spilled paint and feathers all over her, she was sooo mad." He laughed.

"So where's Carrie now?" Damein asked.

"She got knocked down by Georgia, so I don't know, she could be frolicking in some daisys for all I know." He laughed and as if on cue, he got pelted with white paint mixed with fowers and petals. One flower in particular stuck to his nose, a daisy, how ironic.

"Good one Carrie." He looked up to where the voice were coming from only to see Georgia and Carmilla high fiving.

Luke glared at Damein, who was clutching his sides in joyus pain. He flicked his hand at him and white paint splattered in his face.

"What the heck Luke?" Damein asked, glaring at Luke.

"It's not funny!" He looked up at Carmilla and Georgia who were practically rolling around on the roof of the hut laughing.

He stomped his foot in anger but that only made them laugh harder. He clenched his teeth and fumed quietly in anger. Carmilla wiped her eyes of mirth and sat on her knees. As she composed herself.

"That, was for leaving me there." She smirked and his nose twitched.

"Carrie, I think you guys broke him." Damein poked his shoulder butt Luke remained still.

Carmilla looked to Georgia who was now sitting up. "Ummm.." She said.

"Luke? You ok?" Geogia asked.

Luke raised his head. "Oh I'm fine, but I don't know about you." He smiled and the girls looked at eachother.

"Uuuuh... I'm... I'm gonna go... See you later guys." Damein walked away, leaving the three Pookas alone.

"Carrie, lets get out of here, he's creeping me out." Georgia whispered to her. Carrie nodded and started to slowly descend the roof. Georgia was the first one down and as soon as Carmilla had her feet on the ground Luke sprinted for them.

They screamed and ran, bounding towards the woods. Luke was catching up quick and Georgia was lagging behind.

"CARRIE HELP ME!" Georgia screamed as Luke almost caught her leg.

"C'MON GEORGIA YOU CAN DO IT, JUST A LITTLE FARTHER!" Carmilla roared back, she saw the tree in the distance.

Luke roared and lunged for Georgia, almost knocking her to the ground if she handn't moved to side, Luke wasn't so lucky as he did ate dirt.

"Quick, up the tree!" Carmilla squealed and bounded up the tree, only to see Luke spit dirt and bare his teeth up at her, he got up and bounded after Geogia with more determination etched onto his face than before.

Georgia bounded up the tree and Carmilla gave her a peice of the rope.

"On the count of three we jump down and tie the rope to the root." Georgia nodded. "One," Luke roared. "Two," He got closer, almost there.

"THREE!" They jumped and sure enough Luke's foot got trapped and he flew up into the air. Carmilla tied the rope hurriedly and the girls laughed at their new prisoner.

"I SWEAR AS SOON AS I GET DOWN FROM HERE I WILL KILL YOU!" Luke screamed as his captives walked away laughing.

**LINE**

**I know, I know and I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long, its just that I got stuck at the part where they screamed "THREE!". So I'm sorry, now Please review so I can squeal in delight XD**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate**

**Lil XxX**


End file.
